Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a documentation management system using document processors Such a word processors and work stations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a documentation management system suitable for managing preparation, routing, and approval of documents, such as routine approval slips and communication sheets, in which reading and writing are generally restricted to particular persons.